


Once Upon a Time

by Meowmeowandotherhappythings



Category: Invisible Monsters - Chuck Palahniuk, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowandotherhappythings/pseuds/Meowmeowandotherhappythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>once upon a time a princess in a tower got free on her own</p><p>AU with literally no idea where its going</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ Once upon a time a princess in a tower got free on her own _

 The swirls carved into the wood spread slowly across the walls, expanding and filling more and more space until there was hardly an inch left untouched. The floor was also covered, scratchy lines spiralling right up to the edge of the floor and into the corners where two walls met and away into the shadows and under the bed where rats skittered around during the night. One of the four walls was not a wall at all, only a huge towering book shelf, piled high with novels and comics and journals both new and old. This was the only place that had escaped the sharp glass shards and stones which had, over the years, spread the chaotic patterns across the room. There was a four poster bed pushed against one wooden wall, a lacy covering cascading down each post, hiding the mattress and its occupant from view. There was no light in the room although shadows still found a way to creep into the corners, stretching and shrinking as time passed. There was a small window high up, out of reach, almost out of sight. There was no door.

The dark figure in the bed rolled over with a sigh. The wooden frame creaked. The whole room sighed with her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this is okay, still short but hopefully the chapters will get longer as i get more confident about where this story is going :)   
> (i've got more ideas now but still working on an actual plot)  
> enjoy! xx

The brambles rose up high overhead in all directions. Thistles and thorns scratching and biting those who dared to come closer. There were no flowers on the bushes, only grey, withering petals that floated, seemingly from no-where, to rest on the ground. The grass underfoot was not lush and green, not even was it struggling to grow. The soil from which it sprouted was hard and cracked, as though this were a desert, scorched by the sun, and in turn, the grass was brown and sharp to step on crunching with each footfall.

Using his hands and feet he kicked and pulled at the thick foliage, skin torn and bloody. Thorns clung to his limbs, dirt settled into his clothing. He got no-where. His sword had been ripped from him earlier in the day, one branch deciding he was no longer worthy of such a weapon and drawing it into it's depths with it's roots. Now, as he began a steep climb up the angry wall of greenery, he was thankful for the reduced burden. 

Sweat seeped through his heavy leather jacket. The chest plate and armored pants trapped the salty fluid and he could feel it itch as it trickled down his neck and back under his satin shirt. The air was dry as he climbed, dust settled into the creases in his skin and under his nails; angry blemishes stood out against his arms; thorns, stinging nettles, and angry wasps all contributing to his discomfort. 

It seemed like hours, though the clouds did not move across the sky, until finally, dripping with the sweat of his labor, the man found the elusive edge of this towering bush. High up there, the wind whipped at his golden-brown hair, his white clothing fluttering out behind him. Crouching against such a strong wind, he looked up and saw a door, surrounded by wild, climbing limbs of ivy. The door was made of wood. The paint that covered it was pale blue, though it was cracked and peeling and mostly hidden by the ivy that stuck to it.

The man stood, catching his breath and straightening his clothes. He had spent so long dreaming about this moment. He had heard stories of so many other Princes, many his relatives, finally finding their happy endings with a beautiful princess that they found locked in a tower. This was his destiny, he was sure. This was what Charmings were meant to do, why they existed in the first place.

They were to find a poor fair maiden, trapped and alone, either by magic or circumstance, and rescue her. Sweeping her off to some land far, far away so that they could protect her and keep her from harm.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a long wait, i've been very busy with school and shterf...  
> hope this is okaiii ^_^

He burst through the door. It hit the wall with a loud bang before flying back on its hinges and sinking back into nothing. The room was gloomy, shadows crept around the edges letting him see only outlines and silhouettes. A window high up in one towering wall let light shine through, providing an isolated stream of light which hit the floor, a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding it. Dust particles swirled and danced, illuminated by the sunlight, waltzing lazily in the golden river.   
In front of him there stood a woman. She was tall and slender, her hair lay across her shoulders in gentle waves and though he could only see her back he knew she was beautiful. She stood in the shining circle as though it were a spotlight.   
Catching his breath he stood straighter and pushed out his chest, widening his stance as he cleared his throat,

'It is I, Prince Charming, come to rescue this fairest of maidens from the terrible power of the evil queen!'   
The girl's shoulders twitched as she listened to his deep voice.

'Fair maiden? Princess? Please, turn and let me look upon your face' 

she ignored him, her back resolutely turned towards him. Frowning, the Prince began to step closer to her. Her head started shaking, silently willing him to stay in place, wishing to bask in his undivided attention just a little longer.   
Suddenly, a voice, silky, sultry and black resonated from the walls of the room

'I wouldn't do that I f I were you Charming'. Immediately the man halted his stride towards the girl facing away from him. He frowned and looked around himself for the source of the voice. 

'Who’s there? Who are you? I am not afraid of you, you have no power over me!' 

A chill spread over the room and a deep, threatening chuckle emanated from the wood. Prince Charming looked back to the only other person in the room. She had not moved from her place in the tower of light. Once again he took a step towards her. A deep groaning came from the walls, a mixture of pain and longing. Shadows began stretching across the floor toward the Prince. Darkness swirled over and between the floorboards, wisps of thickening black fog reaching out to entwine the Prince in its grasp. Slowly his arms and legs were bound by the shadowy chains. 

In front of him the princess sighed deeply, her moment in the spotlight would soon be over and she would return to her meaningless existence.   
The Prince screamed as he was dragged backwards, away from his supposed prize. 

The chuckles from the walls brightened further as he was sucked into the solid surface behind him. Just as he was engulfed by the shadow and splintered wood, the girl before him turned. Slowly her head and shoulders came to face him for the first time. He tried to cry out again but choked on a strangled cry. He struggled harder against his bonds, calling out to whoever might be listening to release him, to please, please save him from this monstrous place. It was futile. Quickly he was pulled away, into the walls. The sinister chuckles faded with a twinkling ‘Goodnight Charming’ and the room let out a relieved sigh before growing silent once again. 

Suddenly a hiss came from the skirting boards and a great shudder ripped through the place, shaking everything that stood. With a loud clap and bang, a new book appeared on the already overflowing bookcase.   
The girl stood silently. Watching. Once the room and everything in it had regained balance and serenity she walked to the furthest wall. Crouching, she picked the sharpest wooden splinter she could find and searched for a clear space on the wall. With sure strokes she carved a new spiral into the pattern, smoothing away the dust until it fit right in with all the others. 

The shadows had retreated to their corners and the circle of light no longer shone through the small window. The girl dropped the makeshift knife and crawled slowly, silently into the bed, once again hidden by the lace blanket.

In the eerie quiet, a distant laugh could be heard.

Almost carried by the wind, so soft it could have been a breeze through the treetops, a voice hummed, soothing the girl into her dreamless sleep.

‘They will always come my dear, over and over. They will always return.’


End file.
